


A Chance Meeting in Hanamura

by wearehackthebastion



Series: The Chance Meetings of Jesse and Hanzo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon Related, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Rimming, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehackthebastion/pseuds/wearehackthebastion
Summary: Jesse gets added to the team going to meet with some business men in Japan, and while there meets a beautiful young Japanese man named Kanda. A quick fling turns into something serious until everything comes undone.Hanzo snuck out and met a very handsome cowboy. Giving the false name Kanda, he is able to enjoy his time with Jesse, more then he should have, only realizing this too late.A chance meeting in Hanamura between the two will forever alter their lives.





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad this got some kudos and great comments! yay! I was going through creative shit, working on chapter 2 and I realized I needed to change some stuff up with why Jesse was in Hanamura. So, this chapter has been fixed to accommodate the rest of the story Yay~ (Hehe. The smut has started in Chapter 4!!)

He had never really given much thought to his sexual preference. Until recently, he had mainly just been attracted to girls. Sure, he thought a few guys here and there were attractive, and he wouldn’t have minded something happening but it never did. However, today as he stood in front of most beautiful man he had ever seen, he felt it was the beginning of a new stage in his romantic escapades.

“Howdy there darlin.” McCree tipped his hat at the man in front of him. In all his twenty-two years had he ever seen anything as beautiful as this man. His hair was a deep black, pulled back with an exquisite ribbon, however there seemed to be some strands that were too stubborn and fell forward to brush his shoulders. His face had an intense quality to it, the lines sharp and clear, plus he had a jawline for days. His eyes were a soft brown color, lighter than his own chocolate brown ones, but not quite amber colored. He wore a simple yukata, as if hoping to downplay his own superiority, but it did little as the feelings rolled off, giving him away. Maybe not to everyone, but as a man from a gang who was on a low rung, he could feel it. Wow he was so grateful he had agreed to come to the Overwatch meeting here in Japan. He could have gone his whole life without seeing the Japanese man in front of him, and that’d would have a down right shame!

The man looked at him with a mix of annoyance and curiosity, causing the gold flecks in his eyes to shrine brighter. McCree gulped as he started into those eyes, getting lost in them until he vaguely heard the man address him.

“I’m sorry, darlin. I seemed to have gotten myself lost in yer eyes there.” He grinned at him, his appealing lopsided grin he never left home without. The man lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Pride swelled in McCree chest at the knowledge he made this magnificent man smile.

“I had said, does that line work on most?” The man’s clear English held a slight accent to it, adding to the appeal of this man.

McCree chuckled, ducking his head slightly and blushing. “Well, I’ll be honest. Most times it does work, but I think you’re a cut above the rest, sweat pea.” He paused before holding out his hand. “McCree’s the name, Jesse McCree,” he finally said, putting on his best sexy smile in his arsenal.

The man watched him for a minute before he tentatively bowed slightly to McCree, flustering the large man right away.

“Hey now, no need to go bowin’ I ain’t nothin’ special t-“  
“You may call me, Kanda.” He interrupted Jesse looking back up at him. “In Japan, we bow as we introduce ourselves, it is customary and polite to bow.”

Jesse blushed harder.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t mean nothin darlin! I haven’t been out of the USA before, and I don’t know much ‘bout yer traditions here and I…” He trailed off from his babbling, fiddling with the edge of his leather jacket. He had never felt so embarrassed before, but he blinked when the other man laughed softly.

“It is fine, I figured as much,” the man, no, Kanda told him simply.

 

Hanzo had never met a man like Jesse McCree before. He looked like he had just stepped out of one of those old Western movies the American’s were fond of. He wore a beat up brown cowboy hat, a button up top that was a faded blue color. He wore a pair of simple jeans and a pair of seemingly true cowboy boots, equipped with shiny silver spurs. He had a leather jacket on for the cool air of fall in Hanamura. He had a bit of a beard going on, the soft brown hairs trimmed neatly however. His hair was a bit shaggy though, falling into his eyes and brushing against his shoulders. He was taller than Hanzo, and had a bigger, broader build. He had a smaller build himself, extremely so next to Jesse at least, but he was still muscular and fit from the training he went through.

He didn’t feel too bad giving the man a fake name. After all he was out tonight to get away from his family and the thoughts that came with them. That was why he had stolen a servant’s yukata and snuck into town. He had wondered for a while, slipping from the Shimada territory and into an area not controlled by anyone. Not that they would want to. It was the poorest and most disgusting part of the city, but here he could be anonymous, which was what he wanted tonight. In this moment he could just be Kanda, a simple man drinking away his worries in a crappy bar. And now, with the appearance of Jesse, maybe he could also enjoy a little… He could feel the dragons stirring in his shoulder, almost purring at the thought of their master enjoying the company of someone in his bed. He watched the man blush and babble after he had bowed, hiding the haughty little smirk that threatened to grace his lips.

“It is fine, I figured as much,” he said instead, turning away to take a drink to try and hide the laugh that threatened to escape from his mouth. The cowboy was an interesting spectacle beat red and tripping over his own words. He couldn’t quite help himself.

He set his drink down before motioning for Jesse to sit next to him. “Tell me, Jesse, what brings you to Japan?” he asked, waving the bartender over to order a sake for the still flustered cowboy. He watched him out of the corner as he sat himself down on the stool, placing his hat on the counter.

Jesse nodded his thanks as he took the drink, taking a sip before he made the most hysterical face Hanzo had ever seen someone make. He could barely stop the laugh that bubbled up his chest and right out of his mouth as Jesse swallowed the drink. “Never tried sake before, eh cowboy?” He grinned in glee as the American shook his head.

“Nope.” Jesse loved the sound of Kanda’s laugh, even if it was directed at him. “Uh, whiskey is more my speed,” he admitted, setting the cup filled with sake down.

He cleared his throat before ordering just that. His Japanese was shitty, but he knew enough to order a whiskey. However, the man next to him laughed again as the bartender seemed to sigh but got what he asked.

“What?” he asked, frowning faintly at Kanda. He didn’t think he had mispronounced anything, biting his lower lip as he worried.

“No, no. You said it well enough, but with your… accent it was quite interesting to hear.” He informed Jesse, who let a soft sigh of relief.

“What, you don’t like this accent, sugar?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows with his sexy smirk, getting another, albeit smaller but still a laugh from Kanda.

“Well, it is very interesting to listen to.” Kanda smiled at him as he finished off his sake. “You never did answer my question, cowboy.”

Jesse blinked and took a drink of his whiskey before licking his lips, trying to remember what he had asked.

“Oh, you mean about what brought me to this town of yours? Oh, that’s real simple darlin. Work. ‘Bout the only thing that gets me tah travellin’ anymore.” He shrugged at the words. “Right glad I did too. Never would have met such a gorgeous creature if I hadn’t’ave joined in on this gig.” It was his turn to smile and laugh as the man turned red as a beat.

Kanda mumbled something under his breath, the only thing Jesse could catch was ‘baka’ and he had no idea what that could possibly mean. He was about to ask when Kanda interrupted him.

“Do you tell that to every person you meet while on job?” Hanzo asked, sniffing lightly at being laughed at for his red face, not that he could help it. He had never been given such compliments before, at least not ones given just because. Usually they came because he was Hanzo Shimada, heir to the Shimada’s vast empire and the next head of the Yakuza clan.

The cowboy smiled at that, reaching out to tug lightly on a piece of stray hair near Hanzo’s face. “Nah, sugar. That’s the first time I ever used that line, glad to cause it would’a been a lie before now.” He admitted, smirking as his hand was lightly smacked away. Hanzo watched the man who just smiled at him, his chocolate brown eyes soft and kind in the soft lighting. The shadows played across his face as the man leaned toward him to keep eye contact. After all, he was much taller than Hanzo himself, and the stool did little to alleviate it. He looked away, down at the sake cup in his hand before he felt the tail end of his ponytail being moved by gentle hands. He looked back at the man who had a shit eating grin on his face and slightly flushed face. Was he already drunk? He glanced at his cup which was drained and at some point, the bartender had just left the bottle there. When had that happened? Had he zoned off, just simply staring at the cowboy move and smile that he had actually lost time? He blinked when he realized what Jesse was doing. The tail end of his ponytail was held up to the man’s lip almost as if it was a mustache.

“Whaddya reckon, hun? I think I look mighty fine with a lip rug.” Jesse said, smiling happily now, laughter in his eyes as he looked to Hanzo.

Hanzo sighed and looked away. “You look…. Repulsive.” He finally said, his thoughts going from how cute of a drunk the man was, to the fact that he was playing with his hair, to the last thought simply being ‘lip rug’?

There was silence and he looked over at Jesse as he felt his hair fall against his back once more. He blinked as he saw the cowboy looking rather down as he downed… the rest of the whiskey?! Wait, was he upset….

“I, uhm, you actually look quite good with a, uhm, lip rug. I was only, tugging your leg.” Hanzo quickly began to back pedal, seeing the sad look on the other man’s face. Why did he care? Why the hell did he care if this silly cowboy was sad because of what he said. However, the minute the smile returned, Hanzo felt something stir in his stomach, that went right down to his cock. He blinked and felt heat rush to his face at the feeling. He looked away and drank the rest of his sake, holding out the glass to ask for more but was cut short when he felt a hand one his shoulder and Jesse voice shouting “Sake!”, holding the empty whiskey bottle in his hand like it was the new drink he had intended to order.

He sighed as the man busted into giggles. He was so simple, easy to laugh, smile, or make sad, but his joy was almost infectious, a smile blooming on his own face as he watched him. What was this man?

“Oh, shoot, I need to visit the head. Pardon me, darlin.” With that the cowboy hurried away toward the back where a sign hung that had restroom scratched into it underneath the kana.  
Hanzo took that moment to breath and look to the bartender. He waved him over and asked for the bill. He should slip out now, before things escalated. The dragons seemed unhappy with this as he handed over some change to the man, paying for his sake and the two bottle of whiskey Jesse had downed. He hesitated at the news though and the feeling of unhappiness from his dragons.

“How long did it take for him to finish his drinks?” he asked the man, sticking to Japanese for now.

“An hour, most likely less. You just sat there and smiled at him as he rambled about everything from cherry blossom to American burgers.” The bartender responded, smirking.

Hanzo felt his face flush again. Yes, it was time to go. He ran a hand along his arm soothingly as he ducked out of the building. He couldn’t stay, he felt drawn to the cowboy, almost… unnaturally so, in a way that made his stomach churn and his heart ache. He had been out a few times such as this, flirted and so on, been on dates as himself under his father’s rule, and nothing, no- NO ONE had treated him like that cowboy. No one had ever rendered him smiling and speechless before, a dumb fool blinded by kind eyes, sexy smile, and tender words.

He stopped then, looking back to the bar. His dragon’s ached to go back, to see the man who treated him so but he steeled his heart. There was no place in his life for a man like that. Hanzo was to become the head of Shimada empire. He would produce babies to carry the name, he would be cold and calculating and a leader of his clan. There was no place in his life, not even for a little while for a man like Jesse.

His resolve strengthened and with a heavy feeling in his chest, Hanzo turned and returned to his home, leaving those thoughts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	2. Jesse's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse returns and finds Hanzo gone. Well, life goes on for the Blackwatch Agent and so does the mission. Why are they really in Japan? Well that's easy. Genji is a little shit.
> 
> Also Reaper76 is a thing here. A bit of smut in this chapter as well. But not a lot.
> 
> Also I love Genji. He's the best little shit ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long guys! I'm working on getting it typed up faster! I have most of the fic planned out now, so I just have to type it up. Hopefully that will help!  
> Again, thanks for the kudos and nice comments! This is my first fanfic I have ever written so it means a lot to me.  
> <3 Thanks Loves!

Jesse returned from the bathroom to find the stranger gone and he felt a tightness in his chest to be left alone. He had liked that stranger, quite a bit. Would have even considered going home with him, but, again, no such luck. He walked, well stumbled to be honest, over to the bar to pay his bill but to his surprise found it already paid by Kanda before he left. The bartender watched him, must have seen the sorrow on his face because he started to speak in english.

“He,” he pointed to where Kanda sat, “comes to drink often. Maybe try again?” he smiled at Jesse and winked before walking away to other customers.

Jesse shook his head and left the bar, heading to where Overwatch had set up a hotel for him and the others. It was in the nicer part of town, not the best still, but nicer then where the bar was. He stumbled into the suite at an obscene hour, making it to the hall where the rooms were located. He opened the first door, something nagging him that this wasn’t the right room, but his drunk brain brushed it off.

He froze as he walked in on Gabe, his boss and father figure, with his cock rammed into Jack to the hilt, his other boss and father, who was leaned over the bed, hands handcuffed. Both were panting, and Jack was moaning and it just... A strangled sound came out of his mouth that caught both man’s attention. 

“JESSE!!” Gabe shouted at him, pulling out of Jack and heading toward him.

Jesse screamed, and scrambled to get away, making enough noise to wake up the other person staying with them. Ana came out of her room a murderous look in her eyes as she looked down the hall.

Gabe had managed to catch Jesse’s ankle as he went to open his own door and at least had put boxers on before going into the hall. Jack was in the doorway, handcuffs still on and nothing covering him. Ana just stared at them for a moment before speaking.

“Shut up and get in bed or I will shoot you all!” With that threat she slammed her door shut.  
Jesse gulped and looked back at Gabe who released his ankle before holding out a hand to help him up with a sigh.

Once Jessee decided to trust Gabe, he took his hand and was hoisted to his feet by the other man. He helped Jesse to his own room, disappearing for a moment before coming back to help get him undressed and tucked into bed.

“Goodnight, mijo. We’ll talk tomorrow.” At this point Jesse was still in shock and too drunkenly tired to respond. He watched the door shut before closing his eyes. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

And he was right. With a hangover that left him feeling like he wanted to die, and a long lecture from Gabe and Jack about knocking, followed by if he told anyone he would be in serious trouble and with Gabe, well, he didn’t want to know what that meant. He nodded, drinking some coffee as he sat at the table, mumbling a ‘I won’t tell anyone’.

Jack looked satisfied but Gabe didn’t, however he didn’t press the matter, telling him to get ready. They had a long day ahead of them. Today was the day they met their new informant from the Shimada clan.

That was the real reason they were in Hanamura. Not for the meeting with Japanese officials in Tokyo (the excuse for staying in Hanamura was that it was ‘quieter’). While that was always a good reason to come to Japan, taking down the Shimada clan was even better.

Jesse sighed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and his best (and favorite) red plaid shirt. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror. He definitely needed to shave by tomorrow to meet with the officials but for today it was fine. He grabbed his cowboy hat off the chair in his room and headed out to meet Gabe by the door. He placed his hand on his head as Gabe nodded to him.

“Ready, Mijo?” he asked Jesse who nodded slowly to keep the headache from getting worse.

“Sure thing, Papi.”

Gabe grunted and off they went, leaving Ana to ‘sightsee’ with Jack. In other words, they were their eyes in the sky, their backup.

The restaurant they were headed for was located in the same area as the bar Jesse had visited last night. He couldn’t help himself, his eyes wandered around, searching in vain for Kanda, the beautiful man who haunted his dreams last night. He doubted it though, seeing as it was only three pm.

He looked to Gabe as they turned into the place, a dingy little ramen shop that wasn’t too full at this hour. One young man stood out amongst the crowd, oversized sunglasses on and a baseball hat trying to contain a mass of green hair. He wore a simple sweatshirt and jeans and was currently devouring a ball of ramen.

“Ah, fuck,” Gabe cussed under his breath, as he took in the man in front of him. “That’s our contact.” He grumbled it. Wasn’t Gabe glad? He’d been trying to take down the Shimada empire for awhile, and now they had the perfect chance to do so.

He trailed behind his boss as he stalked over to the table, sliding into the seat in front of their informant. Jesse sat down next to him, watching the stranger stop eating to pay attention to them.

“You two from Overwatch?” the kid asked, pointing his chopsticks at Gabe then Jesse where he paused.

“What the hell?” He snorted. “You look like someone out of a cheesy old movie.” he told Jesse, pointing to his hat.

Jesse frowned at him, about to say something when Gabe smacked a hand down on the table, startling them both.

“Is this some kind of joke kid? I ain’t got time for this. If you’re gonna ambush us, or whatever get it over with. I have an important meeting tomorrow.” He growled.

The kid paused before he nodded, moving his sunglasses down to peek at Gabe over them. His eyes were gorgeous, the same color as a certain someone from last night… He blinked and shoved the thoughts away as the silence stretched on before the kid smiled and pushed his glass back up.

“I like you. You got a stick up your ass, but you don’t beat around the bush. So, you figured out who I am. That helps. But no, this isn’t a joke or an ambush. I’m here because my family needs to be stopped. My brother, Hanzo, is… He is being sucked into the family’s business and I can see it slowly eating away at him. I don’t want to lose my brother. That is why I came to you all. I want amnesty for my brother and I for helping bring down the Shimada empire. Simple, right?” He smirked at them.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at the guy before looking to Gabe who looked thoughtful now.

“All right, Genji. You’ve got a deal.” He held out his hand toward the guy, Genji, watching him intently.

Genji smiled and reached out and shook Gabe’s hand. “Deal. So, what first?” he asked, before going back to eating his ramen.

Gabe tapped his fingers on the table. “First, I need you to start writing up names, activities, dates for shipments, and such so we can start verifying how much you’re telling the truth.” He responded to which Genji nodded.

“Deal. Tomorrow, same time and place?” Genji asked.

“No. Right now. You’re coming back with us so we can start right now.” Gabe looked smug as Genji paled slightly. He swallowed before nodding.

“Fine. Let’s get going then,” he said, finishing up his noodles before standing up and heading toward the door.

“Let’s go slow pokes! We don’t have a lot of time here!” he called over his shoulder.

Gabe sighed as Jesse got out of the booth.

“Do you think it’s worth it Gabe?” he asked his boss, following a pace behind him.

“If this works out? Yes.” He responded before they fell into silence.

The silence lasted all the way back to their hotel, making Jesse slightly uncomfortable. He had a bad feeling about all this.

He left a note for Gabe, not wanting to even look at the two commanders together after last night, letting him know he’d be back after going out for a ‘walk’.

He’d thought about what the bartender had said. ‘He comes to drink often. Maybe try again?’ He chewed on his lower lip as he checked his reflection. He frowned and stuck his hat on his head. He was going to get lucky tonight no matter who it was with! He nodded to himself in the mirror before leaving the hotel room.

He made his way to the bar from the first night, pausing momentarily out front with a sudden bout of anxiety. He wanted Kanda to be there tonight, but what if he wasn’t? Did he really just wanna fuck any guy who caught his eye? He really wanted to taste that man’s pretty little tongue, wanted to taste his come as he made him scream with his own tongue….- And he shook his head, bringing himself back to here and now.

Right. Relax. It doesn’t matter who. You just need to unwind, Jesse told himself before walking into the bar, grinning as he walked up to the bar and froze as a pair of beautiful light brown eyes met his own.

Kanda was indeed there tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	3. Hanzo's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's day after that first meeting. Will he risk it and go back to see the mysterious and handsome Jesse McCree or play it safe and not return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking so long between uploads. I keep getting sick. Bleh. Well, here is the third chapter finally! Enjoy~
> 
> Also added some tags to the fic that might just pertain to the next chapter. Aka, next chapter might have some smut.... Some, haha. Anyway, just that fyi. If I do add smut I will let you all know in the notes at the beginning. Thanks loves!

Hanzo’s regretted leaving that night, almost more so the further he got from the bar. Jesse… He knew he couldn’t though. Getting lost in the cowboy’s eyes for as long as he had already did something to his hardened heart, what would happen if they kissed let alone anything else?

Or maybe it was just his drunken brain, making more of his feelings then what was truly there as he slipped back into the Shimada castle and into his room. But even so, as he fell asleep he couldn’t help but wish to see the cowboy again.

He awoke to his usual day. Breakfast with his father and Genji, the silence more deafening then if they had been shouting at each other. This was how it was anymore. Their family was broken ever since Mother had died and Sojiro had decided that it was time for his sons to become a part of the Shimada empire. And thus began the misery.

Genji wanted no part in it, it was clear from day one. He fled his trainings and what he did outside the walls was, well, sordid to say the least. Drugs and booze became his constant companions, as well as whoever caught his eye that night. Anything to be considered unfit to be apart of the Shimada empire.

Hanzo, however, was trying hard to be the perfect son, doing everything their father had asked of him and then some, vying for his approval. It wasn’t a perfect opportunity, however he was finally spending time with his father again, no matter how much he detested the long meetings with the Elders, or with other businesses.

His first kill on the job was a man who had insulted the Shimada clan’s rigid ways and thus, directly insulted Hanzo and his father. Hanzo could understand, but to say these things aloud? It was stupid and that was what this man was going to die for. His stupidity. 

Father ordered him to do it in the meeting to decide his fate, ignoring his pleas about how he said ‘nothing of the kind,’ or ‘I would never insult the Shimada.’ He handed him the katana to do so. A simple beheading. ‘One swipe and you’ll be making, Father happy.’

But he couldn’t. His hand shook. He was only 15. Why was father making him to do this? A slap across the face brought him from his thoughts.

‘Do it! Do it or so help me, Hanzo!’

And so he did. From there, it only got worse. He got beaten more often than not, his trainings no longer including Genji. He had his own trainer now. They barely saw each other anymore. Breakfast and Dinner was it, but their father was always there too.

His days were the same now. Breakfast, Training, Lunch, Studies, Training, Dinner, Training and then he would go to bed. The day passed by in a hazy blur, much like every other day. The only change was that every once in awhile he would sneak out and become someone else, just for a little while to drink and relax before returning home once more.

After last night with Jesse, he had decided he would not go back, at least not for awhile. Make sure the American was long gone by the time he went back. He sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking.

Just go, Hanzo. You enjoyed his company, that is not a crime. Somen was sitting on his lap suddenly, looking up at him with his ancient eyes. He was the size of a ferret now, long and gangly as well.

You are young, now is the time to indulge before you must take your rightful place as heir. Udon spoke next, appearing next to his twin, curling around the other.

Hanzo snorted. 

“You have never before instructed me to indulge myself. What is your true motive?” he asked, staring down at them.

It felt almost like the dragons in his lap were laughing before Udon flashed his teeth at Hanzo. 

You are an excellent master. He paused and then continued. Our true motive is to learn more about this American cowman. For some reason, he has sparked our interest.

“That’s odd. I thought dragons didn’t get curious about other mortals.”

Silence. He looked down to see they were gone. He cursed them mentally before he stood up. If the dragons sensed something then maybe, just maybe, he really should see the cowboy tonight.

Less than an hour later he was at the bar, a glass of sake in front of him. He looked up as the bartender cleared his throat and motioned to the door with his eyes before moving away. Perplexed, Hanzo turned to the door and froze.

Jesse stared back at him, a large grin on his face. His chocolate brown eyes seeming to warm up as their eyes met, the grin growing.

He was happy to see him? Why was he happy to see him? Hanzo couldn’t help the thoughts, knowing full well that most would not act so chirper upon seeing someone who, for lack of a better saying, ditched them. Maybe because he bought the drinks? Ah. That made more sense.

He watched the man as he started to amble over. Tonight he could see the man and truly admire his body. His face was ruggedly handsome, there was no doubt in that fact but he hadn’t realized last night just how large he was. He towered over him in height, and those broad shoulders of his made him an intimidating presence. He was muscular too, but not overly buff, in fact he looked almost too lean for his height and build. Hanzo eyed all of him, pausing at the button and zipper of his jeans. He wondered if his largeness radiated to other areas.

He felt his face heat up at the thought and he looked away, almost too quickly but he didn’t care as he drank the rest of his sake.

He wondered if Jesse would sit with him again, or if he would just thank him for the drinks and move on. That thought seemed to concern the dragons because immediately they told him to hold a conversation with the cowman whether he wanted to or not. Dragons were so pushy.

He looked up as Jesse sat himself down in the seat next to him and ordered a whiskey again. He turned to look at Hanzo then, smile still wide on his face.

“It’s right good ta see ya again, Kanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	4. The First Love Hotel pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start of some loving time for Jesse and Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also it ends on a semi cliff hanger. Sorry. But I added so much and need to make it into two chapters. DX Plus I got stuck right where it ends so this gives me a little time to think without depriving you all from this fic. (Haha.)

Jesse hadn’t thought Kanda could get even more gorgeous, but somehow he managed it. His hair which had been up last time was left free, the silky strands falling down past his shoulders.

He whistled softly, reaching out to run his fingers through the strands, finding them just as soft and glorious as he remembered. He froze then, realizing he had just ran his fingers through the man’s hair, the same man who had run off last night without so much as a goodbye. He felt his face heating up, about to apologize for his forwardness but Kanda had leaned into his touch, a smile on that beautiful face.

Jesse was pretty sure he forgot how to breath for a minute, too transfixed on seeing a smile light up Kanda’s face, making the man absolutely radiant! He finally remembered to breath when Kanda moved to look at him, their eyes meeting and Jesse sucked in a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for my forwardness there Kanda, but you’re sure a sight for eyes t’night.” He sat down on the bar stool next to said man, eyes never leaving that gorgeous face. 

Jesse watched as Kanda took a soft breath, eyes looking at the counter.

“I apologize for running off last night. I did not realize how late it had gotten and I had to be home by a certain time,” Hanzo said simply, glancing to the cowboy from the corner of his eyes to watch the man’s face light up.

The sight surprised him slightly. This man had genuinely been sad when he thought he hadn’t liked him, not that he had to leave without notice. He bought it so easily. Hanzo licked his lips as his stomach flipped as Jesse looked at him with such adoration. Like a puppy. He could almost imagine a tail wagging behind him. Why was that thought arousing?

He flagged down the bartender to order more sake and a cup for Jesse to use.

“So, what brings you back tonight?” He asked the cowboy, glancing at him from the corner of his eye as he took a sip.

Jesse smiled, the look a mixture of cockiness and sheepishness oddly enough. “In’it obvious darlin? I came here again, hopin’ ta see you. I really did enjoy your company last night and I wanted to share my night wit ya again, if you’d be up for that too.”

Hanzo blinked at the last part, raising an eyebrow as he put down his cup to watch Jesse turn bright red.

“No, wait, tha… That wasn’t a pun there darling, or-r -or an innuendo. I reckon I’d be grand justa sit here and see yer pretty face. Although if ya had somethin else on your mind I wouldnta be adverse to tha-” Kanda cut Jesse off, grabbing the cowboy by his collar and bringing their lips together softly, gently. He pulled away after a moment to see Jesse’s eyes on him, his face still red but a dopey smile on his face.

 

“I would greatly enjoy spending the night in your company, no matter how we spend it, cowman,” Kando informed him, making the dopey smile on his face grow larger. Yeah, this man here was gonna be the death of his poor heart. Reyes would not be pleased, but eh. His Papi would deal. Little did his poor heart know, that Hanzo felt the same.

This man will be the death of me, Hanzo thought, watching the happy man in front of him. He reached up to to touch his face gently, the soft beard the younger man was trying to grow scratching against his palms. Jesse’s eyes were gentle and sparkling as they watched Hanzo examine his face.

The sound of a glass being put down brought them both from the moment as the bartender chuckled. Both cleared their throat before moving on to drinking.

Less than an hour later, Hanzo found himself texting his brother asking him about Love Hotels as Jesse had attached himself to his neck. They were behind the bar they had exited, his back against the wall as the cowboy settled himself in front of him.  
Instead of a text he got a call.

“Kuso!” He tapped McCree’s head to get his attention, shoving him away a little. The man pouted but did so letting him answer the phone in peace.

“Hello? Aniki? Is that really you or did someone steal your phone?” Genji laughed softly at his joke.

“Genji. Just, please?” He hated that his voice sort of whined at the end as Jesse had brought his arm to his mouth, nipping and kissing the dragons that rested on his skin.

“All right. Where are you?” Genji asked, snickering now. After being told where, Genji gave him a lists and before hanging up Genji managed to be more of a little shit. “And don’t worry Hanzo, they have everything you need there. Condoms and lots - and I mean lots- of lube.”

Hanzo blinked. “Why you littl-” “Have fun brother!” with that the line clicked and Hanzo was left cursing the phone alone.

 

Jesse moved away when Kanda started cursing the phone in a string of Japanese. However he had called was going to get it later, he was sure of it.

He chuckled softly before moving in to kiss Kanda’s cheek.

“Hey, darlin’. So, we gonna go or….” He left that sentence hang as Kanda turned to looked at him. The man blinked before sighing softly. Jesse felt his stomach drop a little. What if he didn’t-  
His thought was interrupted when Kanda reached up to kiss him, the touch gentler than their earlier touches.

“Yes. The closest one is two blocks away,” he told him, taking the cowboy’s hand in his own, they headed for the hotel.

They arrived twenty minutes later after taking a few breaks to make out against various walls on their way there.

Jesse checked them in, Hanzo hanging out. He didn’t tell Jesse why exactly, but he did not want anyone at the desk recognizing him. Father would have his head if he heard of his eldest son checking into a love hotel with a man. Jesse didn’t mind, just nodded and off he went, only coming back after a few moments with a key in hand.

“You sure about this pumpkin?”

Hanzo internally cringed at this new pet name.

“Yes, cowman.” He stepped into the elevator followed by Jesse who connected their mouths not a second later. He wrapped his arms around him, moving up onto his tiptoes to give them better access to each other’s mouths. They broke apart when they got to their floor, dashing from the elevator and to their room. Once the door was locked behind them they continued where they had left off.

Jesse trailed his lips along Kanda’s neck once more, moving lower as he started untying the belt that held the man’s yukata together. He left it fall, Kanda tilting his head back against the wall as Jesse’s mouth moved down his now exposed chest. Little bites placed around his flat stomach made the man above him keen and causing himself to smirk. He stopped as he got to the man’s underwear, his cock straining against the material. He grinned and pressed a few open mouthed kisses to the flesh through the material. He heard cursing above him as he sucked on the small stain near the top where some precum had soaked it, licking his lips to clear the saltiness from his lips as he moved back up.

“How do you wanna do this sugar?” He asked softly, playing with one of the man’s nipples as he placed kisses around the other.

“I want you to-” a moan escaped his mouth as Jesse took his nipple into his mouth. “I want you inside me first, Jesse. Please,” Hanzo would deny that he begged this man to fuck him, but it did wonders for Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And this was how the conversation between me and my proof-reader went while trying to write this.)
> 
> Friend: And then they banged four times thought out the night  
> Me: You are a horrible person. But they will probably do about 4 rounds. One time each being penetrated by each other penises and then the other times via touching sensitive areas  
> Friend: You are the horrible person. You are the ones that wants to write the sex scenes and have them be switches  
> Me: True but who got me into this couple? Hm? HMMMMMM??????  
> Friend: You are the one who took it this far. (I then informed her I was putting this in the notes.) Hello everyone in the notes. My friend is insane and I did not meant to get her into writing porn. Not that I am complaining. [Yes there are two of us behind this.]  
> Me: I was gonna say. Cause you do not regret your action at all.
> 
>  
> 
> (Yep. My proof-reader is my best friend too. So yeah. Enjoy our bantering. I might add her to notes more often. lol)  
> Also...  
> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	5. The First Love Hotel Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finished it.... a bit. Another cliff hanger. Sorry luvs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Co-Conspirator's remarks about this chapter:
> 
> 'Oh gods.'
> 
> Enjoy~

Jesse looked up at him, his eyes sparked with pure lust that made his stomach clench in anticipation.

 

“All right, darlin’,” He drawled out the words, moving away as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as Kanda’s eyes watched every movement of his swift fingers.

 

“Can you see if they have any lube there, sweet pea?” he asked after the realization hit him. “And a condom or two?”

 

Kanda blinked and chuckled breathlessly. He moved away from the wall, over to the nightstand where complimentary items were housed.

 

“If you want to use the condom, that is up to you. If you are disease free, then you are free to not wear it. I am disease free as well, in case you were curious.” Kanda informed him as he got out a bottle of lube and two condoms as Jesse had requested.

 

Jesse thought he might come at those words alone. “Got a thing for barebacking there, Kanda, darln’?” he asked, smirking as he tossed aside his pants where his shirt, socks, and boots lay in a pile, leaving him in his boxers alone. He walked over to Kanda who stood next to the bed, waiting for him.

 

Kanda blushed and looked away, mumbling a maybe under his breath. Jesse chuckled, drawing those beautiful dark eyes back to his face. He reached out to touch the gorgeous face before him.

 

“I think right about now I’d do just about anything there, honey bee,” He finally said, leaning down to kiss Kanda but was interrupted by the other groaning. He moved away, blinking at the other’s expression of… annoyance?

  
  


“Must you with the pet names?” Hanzo couldn’t help it, he just had to ask. Honey bee? Really? He watched Jesse before he burst out laughing.

 

“Oh honey bee.” Hanzo’s eye twitched. “My little sweet pea, darling, pumpkin-”

 

“Shut up!” He finally growled, bringing their lips together as he moved Jesse toward the bed. “Just for that, I take back what I said earlier. I’m going to take you first, and drive those silly pet names from your head and stop you from talking in general.”

 

Jesse actually moaned at that, happily moving to the bed before Hanzo could tell him to do so, laying on his chest, ass in the air.

 

“Do it then.” He challenged him, wiggling his hips teasingly. “I ain’t never been screwed witless before.” There was also a wordless sentiment there that Hanzo caught onto. He had never been taken by a man before. Jesse was letting him be the first.

 

Hanzo growled at him, the dragons in his arm stirring him on as he surged forward, pulling Jesse’s boxer down to his knees, biting the flesh of his ass harshly, getting a yelp from the cowboy.

 

“Well then. Let’s see if I can do just that then.” He opened the bottle of lube and coated his finger entirely. He paused, looking at Jesse who was staring at him from his position, his cheek resting against the pillows, his pupils blown wide from lust, and already panting. He smiled and used his finger to trace the rim of his asshole, smirking at the low moan that drew from him. He pushed the finger in then, all the way to the knuckle in one motion, causing Jesse to keen softly.

 

He let Jesse adjust to that for a minute before he started to move his finger slowly, pleasantly to get him accustomed to it. He kissed his cheek, nibbling on it playfully as he pulled out his finger. He re-lubed it and another finger, before pressing them both in slowly. He worked open Jesse in a non-hurriedly manner, letting the man feel. He was cautious too, not wanting to hurt the cowboy in his lust. When he was finally opened enough that Hanzo felt he wouldn’t hurt him did he remove all of his fingers. Jesse was a mess under him, his hands fisted into the sheets, his hard cock twitching in anticipation.

 

He poured some lube on his length then, coating it with his hand, wiping the excess on the sheets as he knelt behind Jesse.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked, pressing the tip of his cock against Jesse’s hole. He watched him, waiting for his reply, holding his hips so he couldn’t rock back as he tried. “I want to hear your reply Jesse!” he said sharply, breathing through his teeth.

 

“Yes, oh, fuck, please, Kanda!” The man below him nearly wailed it, closing his eyes as he waited, biting his lower lip now.

 

“As you wish,” he murmured before slowly pushing himself into Jesse’s hole.

  
  


Jesse moaned as Kanda slowly pushed himself inside. He paused and moved slightly, adjusting Jesse before moving deeper until he was finally,  _ finally,  _ up to the hilt inside him. His breath hitched as he stopped moving.

 

“Come on, darlin!” He groaned, trying to wiggle his butt to get Kanda moving again.

 

There was no movement above him for a minute before Kanda finally drew out and snapped his hips back in, slamming his cock back in and hitting a spot that made Jesse see stars.

 

He could feel himself babbling as Kanda kept up the pace, relentlessly pounding that spot that was slowly making Jesse see white. 

 

“That’s it, I just wanna hear the noises you make when I fuck you, no words, no nonsense just noise!” Kanda had leaned forward to hiss those words in his ear before wrapping a hand around his cock.

 

He moaned, loudly, caring little as Kanda stroked him in time with his thrusts. He moved up then, pressing his back against the other’s chest, reaching behind him to grab the man’s hair. He was panting, the only word that managed to leave his mouth was the man’s name. Kanda. Over and over again as he kept up the relentless pace.

 

He had barely registered he was close until he came all over the bed and Kanda’s hand, screaming his pleasure before he was silenced by a mouth on his own.

 

He let Kanda’s tongue into his own mouth as the other man’s thrust became sporadic until he felt a warmth fill him up. He groaned low as the feeling, releasing the other man’s hair finally. Kanda had wrapped his arms around Jesse, his hand idly stroking through the hair on his stomach and chest as they both panted, coming down from the high of the orgasms.

 

“You were wonderful Jesse.” Kanda’s voice floated to his ears as he felt lips along his shoulder.

 

“I had no idea that being fucked by a man felt that wonderful, darlin.” He managed to get out, his voice a bit raspy, causing the man to chuckle.

 

“Well, when you have someone who knows what he is doing,” he teased him, planting a kiss on Jesse’s cheek. “Besides, you felt wonderful.”

  
  


Hanzo could feel himself getting over stimulated at this point though. He moved away from Jesse slightly to remove himself from inside Jesse and watch as his cum leaked out slightly. He licked his lips slowly, loving the sight as he let go of Jesse entirely. He looked up to the other’s face as he turned to face him before flopping down on the bed.

 

Hanzo’s eyes couldn’t help but widen slightly as he saw Jesse’s cock was still half hard and - damn! - he was large! Sure he had felt that it was large when he stroked it, but his brain was just now registering. He looked up at Jesse who looked smug.

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, cowman,” he said, although there was no bite to his voice as he leaned down over Jesse, placing his hands on either side of his head. They stared at each other for a moment before they both moved, their lips meeting. Jesse’s finger tangled in his hair as their mouths moved together.

 

“If I’m still gonna fuck you, darlin, I should probably start prepping you. I ain’t small by no means,” Jesse murmured when they pulled apart to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	6. The First Love Hotel Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the First Love Hotel experience. Enjoy~
> 
> (p.s) Sorry it took so long. School and work were just kicking my butt until recently. I honestly don't know when the next update will be. I hope sooner rather than later, but starting on the 6th my schedule will become even MORE packed.

Hanzo snorted softly at that. “No, you are not.” He said, looking down at Jesse’s member once more with a frown.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to take you in that way tonight, Jesse,” Hanzo admitted, and hated it. True he had been penetrated before but by no one nearly as big as Jesse. It would take time, too much time to prep his hole and he did not want to waste the time he had with Jesse. He looked to Jesse’s face and saw the disappointment there. He leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

 

“Next time, cowman, next time,” he promised softly watching his face light up at that, earning a smirk from Hanzo. He moved then, shifting his weight and pressing kisses along Jesse’s as he moved downward until his face hovered over Jesse’s cock. He picked it up in one hand, stroking it lightly as he looked up to Jesse.

 

“For now,” he paused and kissed his tip, “I will satisfy you with my mouth.”

  
  


Jesse whined at the prospect, watching Hanzo with lidded eyes as he stroked his dick with his hand though until he was full hard. He opened his mouth, about to ask when that satisfaction would come when the words turned into a full blown moan as Kanda’s warm mouth enveloped his length.

 

“Oh shit. Mother of God,” He reached down, tangling his fingers in Kanda’s hair as the man proceeded to suck on his length, his head bobbing in an unknown rhythm as he pleasured Jesse.

Jesse himself was panting, licking his lips as he felt a hand near his balls.

 

Another moan was pulled from his lips, his hips bucking up into Kanda’s mouth unintentionally as the other man pressed a finger against his entrance.

 

“Shit, sorry sugar,” he started, seeing the tears at the corner’s of Kanda’s eyes. He watched his length slide from Kanda’s mouth with a horridly delish pop sound before their eyes met.

 

“Do not worry. I caught you off guard after all,” Kanda hummed, licking along his length now as he took a few deep breaths.

“Besides yours is not the first I have choked on.” He added, smirking. 

 

Why on earth was that a turn on? Jesse groaned softly, gasping as that warm, wet mouth enveloped his dick once more. “Fuck, sweetness!” His voice nearly broke as Kanda swallowed around him before hallowing his cheeks. After that Jesse devolved into a babbling mess once more as Kanda kept blowing him like a starving man, while simultaneously fucking his hole with his fingers. His fingers stroked his prostate, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

 

“Kanda, darling I’m gonna cu- cum!” Jesse keened, throwing his head back, bucking his back off the bed in pure ecstasy as he finished in Kanda’s mouth. He was breathing heavily as he came down from his high, barely noticing Kandas hands sliding lightly over his skin soothingly, whispering softly to him in Japanese. That was how he fell asleep, cradled close to Kanda and still grinning from his orgasm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on tumblr @ wearehackthebastion to make requests or ask for a commission. Either way come stalk us dears!


	7. Chapter 7: A fond farewell

Hanzo woke up only a few hours later, still holding Jesse close. The man beside him was still asleep, snoring softly. He smiled faintly, moving some hair from his face to see him.

Aren’t you glad you took our advice? Came Udon’s irritatingly smug voice.

“Hmph.” Was all the response he got from Hanzo who was lightly stroking Jesse’s hair still.

Oh he is very glad. Ramen added, chuckling softly as she curled up at Jesse’s side, purring softly. I like him, Master. He has a good heart, he would be good for you.

Just tell him, sister. Their souls are entwined somehow. Udon spoke, appearing in front of Hanzo in full size, his body taking up most of the room. He stared straight at Hanzo who stared at him with wide eyes.

We were unsure yesterday, which is why we pushed you to meet him. But it is obvious now. Your souls converge, whether you be soulmates or you will just be an integral part of each others fates will have to be determined. Udon shrank down to sit on his lap, sitting up on his back legs to touch Hanzo’s face. Do not worry young master. He is strong, as are you. I believe he will be good for you.

Well, we have a bet going either way. I believe he is your soulmate, Ramen murmured, brushing herself under Jesse’s arm for more warmth.

Hanzo hissed at her as Jesse stirred. She didn’t seem care as she made herself comfy before continuing.

My brother only thinks you will just be a part of each other’s lives like brothers. That your fates lead you to the same place, just not together in that sense.

Udon snorted. Forever the romantic, sister.

“Hey darlin, is it my imagination or is there a dragon looking ferret curled up in my arm, talkin’ and tellin’ me to stay with ya no matter what? Or am I still dreamin?” Jesse’s voice broke Hanzo’s mind from its musing.

“You’re still dreaming,” he murmured, giving Ramen a glare as she gigglec and disappeared along with her brother.

“Oh good. That was a nice dream though.” Jesse mumbled, turning over to snuggle close to Hanzo and fall back asleep.

Hanzo smiled faintly and wrapped himself around Jesse, getting comfortable before falling asleep once more.

\-----

When Jesse woke up he was alone. He sighed softly and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back. He would definitely be walking funny today, but thinking back on last night…. Made it completely worth it.

He got up and looked around, finding his clothes folded on a chair with a note on top.

Text me cowman. Until next time. - Kanda

Jesse smiled at that. He looked at the number before folding up the note and putting it in his pocket after getting dressed.  
He checked his phone and sighed. Reyes was gonna have his ass. He hit the call back button and waited. 

“Dónde demonios has estado, pendejo?!(Where the hell have you been, stupid[See end notes]?)” He winced as Gabriel yelled at him after answering on the first ring.

“Sorry, jefe. I got… distracted.” Damn his voice broke.

There was silence and then a string of curses before finally. “Just get your sorry as back to the hotel.” followed by the click that told him Reyes had hung up.

“Fun.” He muttered, putting away his phone before heading in the direction of the hotel. Today was going to be a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I have a sort of PSA here about google translate. I recently took Spanish at my college and it turns out that (shockingly) google translate is not always correct. So, I know people have used pendejo as like an word in here, and when you use google translate, it shows up as the translation for 'stupid'. Well, Americans can use that term as an endearment, BUT.... In Spanish it is extremely vulgar and not nice. It can never be used as a term of endearment. The literal translations is pubic hair. Seriously. 
> 
> So that has been my PSA about google translate. If you want accurate results look up wordreference.com and put it the English word you want and it will give you the CORRECT translation.
> 
> Hope this helps~


	8. Falling in Love is So Very Easy (not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff and movement on the plot. Enjoy!

And that became their lives. While at first they were only meeting a couple of times a week it came to a point where Hanzo was sneaking out almost every night to see his cowboy. He wanted to tell Jesse who he really was and he wanted to tell him how he felt only… He wasn’t sure what he felt. It had only been three weeks since they had first met but Hanzo honestly didn’t know what he would do if he lost Jesse. DId he love him? That thought drove him crazy.

He tried to force the thoughts from his mind as his recent distractedness seemed to allow someone to come along and start fucking with the Shimada’s enterprises. First were the weapon dealers and their family members who dealt in them were arrested. They were also whittling away at their drug suppliers. Someone with intimate knowledge of the Shimada inner dealings was snitching to a powerful group.

It only took him a day to figure it out. While the person had hid their tracks well, he had used a way to conceal things that he and Hanzo had come up with together. Genji. His own brother was dealing out secrets. He had checked it twice and so far he hadn’t come up with what to do.

Then an idea popped into his head. Jesse. No doubt Genji would be given immunity when the group raided but what about him? Genji and himself had not been a great terms lately, so he doubted his little brother had asked for his immunity along with his own.

He looked to his phone as it chimed. He opened his messages and smiled at the message from the cowboy.

Thinkin’ ‘bout you darlin’

Hanzo sighed softly. He looked at the evidence before him before quickly typing up a reply.

I was thinking about you as well. Are you able to meet tonight? Same place as last night?

He didn’t have to wait long until his phone went off again.

Does 8 work?

Hanzo thought for a moment.

Yes. So 8pm at the Hotel?

Another ping.

Yeah. See you then, sugar!

Hanzo chuckled softly and turned off his phone. Now to try and sort out his feelings and just how he was going to approach this to Jesse.

He went to his favorite garden, the wind softly tossing his hair as he sat near the pond and began his meditation. He had 5 hours before his date with Jesse. That should be more than enough time to get his feelings in order.

Or so he thought. He was still unsure by the time he arrived at the hotel. Jesse awaited him in their same room. He barely flinched anymore as Hanzo rolled in through the window. Instead he smiled and stood up from the couch to greet him.

“Hello beautiful,” Jesse murmured, leaning down to kiss him. Hanzo smiled faintly and kissed him back, keeping it chaste. He moved away and ushered Jesse to sit on the bed.

“Jesse, there is something we must discuss.” He felt a bit panicky but he shoved it down, taking deep breaths as he thought about what he wanted to say. He reached for his sleeve and started to roll up his sleeve.

“Jesse I am a part of-” He was cut off as Jesse surprised him with just the words he didn’t really want to hear.

“I know your yakuza Kanda. I know enough that your tattoo gave ya away when we first met.”

Hanzo froze. He knew. He took a shaky breath, looking at Jesse then.

“And you continued to go out with me? The fact that I am yakuza does not… repulse you?”

“Nah. Lookie here.” Jesse pulled up his sleeve to show his deadlock tattoo. “Used to be in a gang, thought it was great. Had myself a great girl, the whole nine yards but then we got taken out. I was young and stupid but not stupid enough to go to jail. I took a plea and got off easier than most.” Part lie, part truth. 

“Do you miss them?” Hanzo felt a bit stung by the great girl comment but let it slide. Jesse was here and his now, that’s what mattered. 

“Not really I miss Ashe every once in awhile but not enough to get me to go back.” Jesse admitted thinking of white hair, red eyes, and a take no shit attitude. “Besides, I have you now.”

Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat. “Jesse I-“

“I love you Kanda. Let me take you away from here. I know some place safe for ya, your yakuza pals won’t be able to touch ya. We could be together. My boss always loves new talent, he would be grateful to have ya.” Jesse pleaded with him.

Hanzo stared at him at his confession and took a deep breath. “I love you too Jesse.” He confessed. Genji was leaving, so he could leave with Jesse, just as he had thought before. Jesse had made his confession to simple. He had agonized over this but all it took was Jesse saying those words and he knew he felt the same. And now he could be free. Become someone else entirely. Become Kanda, a grunt enforcer yakuza turned whatever underhanded thing Jesse did. But would that be fair? Jesse didn’t know him, not fully anyway. He took a deep breath and touched Jesse face.

“Okay. I’ll leave with you but…. give me a day? To get everything in order?” Even if Jesse no longer wanted him after he told him the truth, he would still leave. He would make sure Genji was in fact leaving soon. Granted he was still a little peeved at his little brother, but he didn’t want to leave him with the wolves left in the Shimada den alone.

 

Jesse’s eyes lit up as Kanda agreed. “I’m so glad sweetheart.” He placed a hand over the one on his cheek. “I can wait a day at least. Ain’t no harm for me.” He was leaving with him. He was getting the love of his life to come with him. He kissed him then, holding Kanda close as they fell to the bed, limbs tangled and breathing fast.

“Kanda, please,” Jesse panted softly as Kanda’s lips moved over his neck and chest.

“What do you want, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, moving down to run his tongue over one of Jesse’s nipples.

Jesse was about to respond until he felt the tongue on his nipple and he moaned, arching his back slightly. “I want to fuck you, fill you with my cum and then have you sit on my face while I clean up my mess.” He was trying to slow his pounding heart. “Then I want you to ride you, baby. I wanna be a cowboy for my love.”

Hanzo purred softly moving away and leaving Jesse’s chest wet from his spit. “That’s extremely dirty Jesse. Absolutely filthy.” He whispered ins his ear, running his hands down to start stroking Jesse’s dick. “I agree, but only if you allow me to come on your chest. I want to mark you as mine.” He punctuated this by biting Jesse’s ear, causing the cowboy beneath him to keen.

“Oh, darling. Yes, yes! PLEASE!” Jesse cried out, reaching up to grip Hanzo’s hair tightly.

“Anything for you,” Hanzo murmured, moving away to grab the lube from the nightstand. He had been able to take Jesse twice now, together they had gotten his body to be able to accept him. He hummed softly as he moved off of Jesse, slathering up his fingers before reaching around to penetrate himself.

 

Jesse watched Kanda as he slowly fucked himself open on his own fingers, wetting his dry lips at the face he was making.

“Darling, baby. Let me help,” he murmured, getting the lube and slicking up a finger before reaching around to where Kanda still opening himself up. He wormed his finger in next to Kanda’s, moving up to started playing with Hanzo’s pecs as he helped open up his love.

 

Hanzo moaned, panting softly as Jesse helped him before he removed his fingers, feeling he was ready. Jesse moved, grabbing the lube as Hanzo kneeled, sticking his ass up in the air, wiggling it teasingly as he rested his head and arms on a pillow.

“Ready, darling?” Jesse murmured as he slicked up his cock, lining it up and sliding the head inside Hanzo. 

 

Jesse watched as Kanda inhaled sharply before taking deep breaths so he could respond. “Yes, Jesse, please,” he nearly whined it, looking over his shoulder at the cowboy who grinned.

“Anything for you, honey bee,” Jesse murmured before quickly slamming his hips against. Hanzo, sheathing himself in one hard push. Kanda keened beneath him, scrambling to grip the sheets as Jesse started a punishing pace. The only sound besides their moans and panting was the harsh sound of skin meeting skin.

“God, Kanda, baby, you’re so good baby.” Jesse sputtered as he slowed his pace for a minute, shifting as he gave his lover a break. The only response he got was a such ‘hmm’ noise from Kanda. He pulled out then, getting a noise of indignation from him this time before he flipped Kanda over so he was on his back. Jesse quickly pushed back inside of him, stilling as he looked down at Kanda who stared up at him with pupils blown wide and face flushed.

Jesse smirked and shifted, moving to his knees to Kanda lifted off the bed. He winked at him, watching Kanda’s face looked confused for a minute before he smacked his ass.

 

Hanzo barely kept the howl from leaving his mouth as Jesse slapped him. He gripped the sheets again, trying to hold on desperately from floating away and losing himself too much in Jesse. But when Jesse started moving again, hitting his prostate nearly every push in, he let go. He let himself float with Jesse whispering sweet things in his ear, his dick pounding into his ass, and the dragon’s swirling around them.

Jesse paused at that. He had seen the dragons as small ferret like beings before but not like this where they curled around the two, large enough to fill the room with their ethereal bodies.

“Kanda, darlin’ what-” He broke off as Hanzo intentionally clenched down on him.

“Don’t stop please,” he panted softly, ignoring the dragons as they rested around them.

Jesse hesitated before nodding and focusing on Kanda as he started moving again. He was panting soon enough, watching Kanda as he reached up, gripping onto Jesse. He wrapped his legs around him, locking his ankles together behind Jesse’s back. Jesse moved his grip to Kanda’s butt, gripping his cheek firmly as he kept moving.

 

“I love you, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered it after sucking a hickey into his neck. He was close, so close. He didn’t mean to, but something came over him and bit down, right over Jesse’s left pec, breaking the skin as he came, hard.

Jesse was not expecting Kanda to bite him but he didn’t notice the pain, just the pleasure as he came into him, gripping him close. He leaned back, resting his bottom on his heels, still holding Kanda close. He winced as Kanda removed his mouth, noticing the sting now.  
“  
You’re the light of my life.”

Jesse smiled at him and cupped his face lovingly.

“I love you, baby. You’re the best damn thing to ever happen to me.”

They kissed gently before laying down together on the bed, entwined in each other. That’s where morning found them, still holding each other.

If only they knew what the future would hold.


	9. The End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a Chance Meeting in Hanamura. The End of many Roads and the beginning of new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it will continue in a Change Meeting in Overwatch. I won't leave you guys hanging. However, I am in school right now and it is taking up most of my time, so I'm not going to promise anything until at least June. If I get stuff done sooner somehow, I will post it. But just so you all know.

Hanzo woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled from Jesse’s embrace, finding his pants and thus his phone. He grew pale when he saw all the missed phone calls from his father.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” He scurried around, getting dressed and securing his things. He paused next to the bed where Jesse was still sleeping. Hanzo bent down and kissed his forehead gently.

“I’ll see you later my love.” He murmured before leaving the hotel.

\----

The twentieth smack across his back still didn’t draw a sound from his lips. He was much more disciplined than that. His body shook and he wanted to cry, but he held it in. Father would only add to the thirty beatings he was already getting. He was on the last ten now.

It didn’t end quickly, but finally they were done and Hanzo was bandaged before sitting seiza in front of his father. He kept his eyes from his meeting his father’s and the silence stretched between them.

“You know better than to be late for a meeting, and such an important one at that!” His father finally snapped.

Hanzo didn’t say anything, lowering his head instead. Better the saw nothing then try to make excuses.

“And this meeting with the Elders was a crucial meeting. I needed you there. Genji needed you there!”

That caused Hanzo’s face to move to his father’s, confusion and fear clouding his features.

“They have reason to believe he is giving away our secrets. I vowed my son would never do such a thing and with you there, adding to my testimony it might have saved him.”

“Saved him?” Hanzo asked, eyes widening.

“That’s right. The Elders came to a decision. Genji must be killed and because it is my duty to see it done, I suggested you do it, prove yourself to the clan.” Sojiro sneered. A punishment. He had to lose his favorite son, might as well break the other one.

Duty. Honor.

“Father, I cannot-” He was cut off as his father’s hand sent him reeling back to the floor.

“You will. It is your duty and honor to keep the Shimada clan safe. Do it tonight. Or I will kill the both of you, as is my duty and honor.”

\--------

 

Jesse waited all night at the rendevous point, eyes searching for Kanda when his phone went off. There was an emergency with Genji. They had to get him back to Angela fast.

No, no. He had to get Kanda. He gulped and wrote a hasty note and gave it to the bartender to give to Kanda when he came in that night.

I’ll be back for you. Got ordered back. I love you - McCree.

\----

Genji barely survived but he did and later they learned his older brother, Hanzo, had done so at his father’s request.

That sent waves through Blackwatch when Genji was well enough to join them. Revenge was wanted.

So they went, only when they got there, 6 months later, the clan was in tatters. The Head of the SHimada family was dead, as well as all of the Elders and the elder brother was nowhere to be found, although it was assumed he had done the killings. It made Blackwatch’s job easier at least, dismantling what was left and jailing them did not take long.

 

While there Jesse was determined to get Kanda and he went back to the bar where they met, where he left the note.

The bartender recognized him and handed him an envelope in return. Jesse was bewildered until he read it. His hands shook as he left the bar. He didn’t know what to do, what to think.

Dear Jesse,

I am so very sorry. I lied to you from the beginning, as my name is truly Hanzo Shimada. I was going to tell you in person but you left, and I realized you must have been in Overwatch.   
I had to try and kill my brother tonight. I left him alive for Overwatch, and I hope he lived, truly. If you ever get this note, just know that I did not lie about my feelings. I love you with every fiber of my being and that will not likely change.

Think of me fondly.  
Hanzo

Jesse looked at the gold ribbon in his hand, the one that had been folded in the envelope. The very same one Hanzo wore the night they met. He moved his shirt, looking at the mark on his chest that had healed now, the bite mark from his and Ka- no, Hanzo’s last night and the blue scales that surrounded it. Marked by the dragon.

You are to be soulmates. That was what his dragon had told him. How wrong the being had been.

\-----------------------------

 

Hanzo never really slept again, every night his brain reliving the moment that changed his life and led him down the path he lived now. Nothing stopped the dreams and each morning he woke up covered in sweat.

“Brother, why!?”

Steel clashed.

“Because Father ordered me too! The Elders overruled him. I must. It is my duty.”

He was not crying as he cut into his little brother, his tears mixing with the blood on his face. He leaned down to look at his barely breathing brother and kissed his forehead.

“May Overwatch save you,” He murmured, before leaving him there, at the extraction point Genji had been at, for the organization to find him.

Next he saw the note Jesse left him and he had figured out he was a part of Overwatch, being ordered away at the extraction time Genji had told him of, was the biggest clue. He left a note of his own. He cut his hair in the bathroom, taking out the golden ribbon, his favorite from their first night, and leaving it with a note for his own for Jesse should he ever come back.

He woke up every morning with a broken heart and tears for a dead brother and a lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a bit of like explanation:  
> Yes I fully believe Soijiro would order his elder son to kill his younger son, even if the younger son was his favorite. Honor is extremely important in Japanese culture, especially looking back at the Samurai eras. Being Yakuza, they would not take kindly to anyone trying to take them down, even the son of the head of the clan.
> 
> And Hanzo, being the elder brother would have to take responsibility. It would taint his honor to not kill his brother.  
> So yeah. That was my take.
> 
> Hanzo is my baby and I love him so much. Truly. People give him such hate about killing his brother but they never take into consideration the different culture and traditions of Japan, the place Hanzo and Genji are from.  
> Anyway, end of rant. Hope you enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> We have a ko-fi now! Feel free to HMU on facebook and ko-fi @ wearehackthebastion and twitter @Wearehacktheba2 to make requests or ask for a commission or just to see just how weird we are. Either way come stalk us dears!


End file.
